Episode 217
Introduction Gintoki and Hasegawa have to help the shogun when he is at the pool Plot In their spare time the Yorozuya are helping out Hasegawa with his new job as a lifeguard, and in order to protect the children from drowning the solution is to scare them out of the pool. And while Hasegawa isn’t too happy about this approach, Gintoki’s answer is simple, the public pool is a scary place and it’s about time they learned this. Unable to use Inception to come up with a solution either, Gintoki (reluctantly) and Hasegawa take to watching over the pool and checking out girls in their swimsuits, unfortunately the one that catches their attention turns out to be Tsukuyo who’s here teaching Seita to swim and finds the place to be very similar to Yoshiwara. Following this they then spot to more which turns out to be Otae and Kyuubei, and the former doesn’t exactly like being called flat, leading to her flinging them into the pool and Kyuubei accidentally being groped by them, allowing her to take full advantage of the situation when Otae goes to comfort her. And as it would turn out, all of Otae, Kyuubei, and Gintoki's respective stalkers have come along as well, leading to the stalkers getting beat up and a lot of blood being spilt in the pool and most of the customers abandoning the pool, however even then the two of them can’t rest easily as a particularly important one comes along. The Shogun, and even though Matsudaira wants to take their swimming trunks the Shogun wishes to keep with tradition and wear his briefs. Just wanting to experience a fun summer as someone usually would. And so fearing what will happen if they mess up, they give him a nickname and disguise, and by the time they fix the matter of him swimming in his briefs everyone is conscious again. So to make sure he has fun they come up with a cavalry battle with the goal of having the girls battle it out and their swimsuits accidentally coming off. But this doesn’t exactly go as planned. So they’re forced to come up with another way to show some skin which unfortunately fails miserably as well. Because of this Kagura tells them that they should just get straight to the point by making the objective of the game to tearing off their opponents swimsuits, but it ends in the same way as their original attempt but with everyone ganging up on the Shogun, however even then his briefs niether come off or tear. And during all of this the girls are off on the side playing volleyball. In the end the game ends with the Shogun defeating them all in a single movement and revealing his true identity, thanking Gintoki for a fun summer experience and asking if he can come again next year. However Katsura unknowingly has the last laugh by slamming into him as he and Elizabeth use the slide. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Hasegawa Taizou *Tsukuyo *Seita *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth *Shimura Tae *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Kondo Isao *Toujou Ayumu *Sarutobi Ayame *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Tokugawa Shige Shige Trivia Category:Episodes